Low power and Lossy Networks (LLNs), e.g., sensor networks, have a myriad of applications, such as Smart Grid and Smart Cities. Various challenges are presented with LLNs, such as lossy links, low bandwidth, battery operation, low memory and/or processing capability, etc. One example routing solution to LLN challenges is a protocol called Routing Protocol for LLNs or “RPL,” which is a distance vector routing protocol that builds a Destination Oriented Directed Acyclic Graph (DODAG, or simply DAG) in addition to a set of features to bound the control traffic, support local (and slow) repair, etc. The RPL architecture provides a flexible method by which each node performs DODAG discovery, construction, and maintenance.
LLN link technologies are often capable of transmitting packets using different data rates (e.g., IEEE 802.15.4g and G3 power-line communication or “PLC”). For example, an LLN device may select a different data rate based on the intended receiver of the message. A challenge associated with utilizing variable data rates is that the data rate also affects the communication range and reliability of delivering packets to its intended receiver. In particular, increasing the data rate tends to reduce the reliability and communication range. As a result, devices must make a tradeoff between data rate and communication range when choosing a data rate for transmission. In addition, because the transmission data rate can affect communication range, the data rate also affects the link topology. As a result, the routing protocol must consider the net effect of different transmission data rates.